


Ahsoka's secret

by Ahsokalives2223



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 10, Ahsoka is raped, F/M, Gen, and her dada, and her mama, and her mami, and her papa, she needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokalives2223/pseuds/Ahsokalives2223
Summary: Summary: Ahsoka has been raped by Palpatine when this is discovered, Anakin is pissed, Padmé is pissed, Plo is pissed, Shaak is pissed, Everyone is pissed, sepertais and all. [Ahsoka is 10 because I want her to be]





	Ahsoka's secret

Boba.  
I was given a job to spy on the Chancellor to see if any important information is being leaked and give it to Count Dooku.

I was scrolling down through the videos when I saw something that made my blood go cold, a young Togruta girl being held down by his guards and being raped by him, “ Bossek, Aurra!” I yelled, yelling for my parent's figures, “ Coming honey!” Aurra yelled as they rushed in, I showed them the video, Aurra went paler than normal and Bossek looks angry, “ Come on honey, we’ll handle it.” Aura said as she ushered me out of the room, grabbing the datapad.

Aurea.  
“ What do we do?” I asked, “ We can’t contact the Jedi, they wouldn’t even let us show the video… maybe we can send it to the major news networks?” Bossek said I nodded in agreement, together we sat and went through the pictures, finding all of them with the rapes, and sent it to 10 major holo-news ( The daily galactic news, the daily Jedi, news 09, insert 7 more)  
///////////////////////////\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\//////////////////  
Plo.  
I was in the council chambers with all other members present, physically that hasn’t happened in a long time when the holo-transmitter came to life.

“ Breaking news, this is Amaru Awq reporting for the daily Jedi, the footage was anonymously sent to us, warning, it is disturbing.” The Twi’lek male reporter said as a video appeared that both made me angry and upset.

It started normal enough, Chancellor Palpatine was sitting in his office when Lil’Soka walked in, there seemed to be something wrong with the audio, but about 5 minutes into the conversation Lil’Soka looked like she was about to throw up, and several guards ( not Fox and the others) suddenly grabbed her, forcing her over to the sofa, a couple grabbed her saber and what looked like a sedative was injected into her, The Chancellor approached her, the poor girl looked terrified, for whatever reason, then it became clear why he ripped off her clothes and undergarments, that’s when the video footage cuts off.

“ As to not cause the poor girl more pain and humiliation we have excluded the rape, but I will be telling you how long this has lasted, according to the date, this has been going on for more than 5 months, happening every time the poor thing is on courant, we will continue to update as we get updated,this is the Daily Jedi.” Mr. Awq said.

Chaos erupted, people were shouting, others were crying, “Quite!”Mace yelled, “Contact Skywalker, tell him to bring his Padawan to the Halls of Healing if he isn’t already, and get a strike team ready.” He continued, everyone nodded, I was about to contact Skywalker when he came bursting through the door.  
“Ahsoka’s barricaded herself in her room, she won’t come out.”He gasped out, this got all of our attention, “Master Windu, Master Tiin, Master Mundi, Master Koth, and Master Kolar go on the strike team to comfort Padawan Tano.”Master Yoda said, Mace, Saesee, Ki-Adi, Eeth, and Agen nodded, then turned and left, the rest of us ran to her room, where a circle of Jedi guards has forced their way to where her room is, they let us through

“Padawan Tano, please open the door.” Adi said with the gentleness voice I have ever heard her use, “GO AWAY.”She sobbed, “I’m afraid that we can’t do that Foundling, we just want to help you.”Adi said, no reply, we exchanged looks before Adi took out her lightsaber and begun to cut through the door, as soon as we got in, we saw Lil’Soka curled into herself in the corner, sobbing, my heart immediately broke into a thousand pieces for the little girl who has been tortured in the most horrific way possible, “Please leave me alone.”She cried, Adi, Stass, Kit, and Shaak walked forward, completely ignoring her sobs and pleas for them to leave her alone, “Plo, Anakin, we need you to help calm her down.”Stass said with a gentle voice, “Lil’Soka.” I said, she looked at me with a haunted look, almost as if she was no longer alive, how did we not notice this? I walked a bit closer to her, this seemed to jostle her out of her daze and she launched at me, hugging me, I quickly wrapped my arms around the little girl who was still crying, “Papa!”She sobbed I began to shush her, whispering sweet nothings to her, “Don’t let them touch me.”She said, “They just want to help you Lil’Soka, we have to make sure nothing is wrong, he could have caused some real damage to you.”I said not wanting to say the words “Wrong with you.”

Vokara, Barris, Luminara, and Rig came in with a holo-stretcher, immediately Vokara and Luminara rushed forward, this was a mistake, as they frightened Ahsoka into going back to her corner, somehow avoiding Kit, Stass, Adi and Shaak’s attempts to grab her, she was hysterical at this point, sobbing, and screaming, and sometimes mumbling that he’s going to kill her, I saw Rig sigh and grab a needless injection of what looks like a mild sedative, she motioned for me to come over to her, “You seem to be the only one who can get close to her, I need you to secretly inject this into her, she is obviously not going to come with us willingly and we really need to check her out.”She said in a quiet voice, I nodded, taking the injection, and turned to go towards Ahsoka, when I saw her talking to Master Yoda, who seemed to be soothing the little girl, “Protect you we will, let him touch you again we will not, loved you are, but let us help you, you must.” Master Yoda said soothingly to her, she nodded, Rig, Barriss, Luminara, Vokara, Kit, Stass, Adi, and Shaak immediately ran over to her, she flinched, but let them put her on the holo-Stretcher, she was incredibly tense as they rushed her to the Halls of Healing, with me, Anakin and the rest of the present Council members rushed behind them.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Padme.  
Me, Bail, Mom, Riyo and Onaconda just started working on the legal difficulties in getting Palpatine arrested, with this being war-time, it is extremely hard to elect new people to office, especially since he has control over the guards.  
“The very first thing we need to pick representatives to go to the Jedi Council and to go talk to the other senators,” Ono said, “I nominate Padme,” Riyo said, “And I nominate Bail.” Ono said, “You too do have the most power and respect to do this.” Mon said, “I don’t know about that but we will do it.”I said, nodding, “We also need to have someone ready to become the new Chancellor.”Bail said, “I nominate you, or Mon.”I said quickly before anyone could nominate me, I really do not want to be the chancellor, “Now all that is done, we need to move onto impeaching Chancellor Palpatine, we need eyewitnesses, specifically we need Padawan Tano’s account on the events, no matter how much pain it may cause her, her account is the most important one after all.” Mon said, “Uncle Ono, you might be best for that, you’ve never met Soka, so she won’t feel like your judging her, though this might have to wait for a few weeks as, according to Anakin and Obi-Wan, whenever someone is raped they are placed in the suicide prevention hall.”I said, “I’ll do it, but if she shows signs of being uncomfortable I will ask you to take over.”Ono said, I nodded, we proceeded to talk about other legalities before we finished with a plan.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Dooku.  
A meeting was immediately called after I got the news that a Jedi Padawan, a Padawan of my own line nonetheless, was raped by my own master, despite what many people believe, we do not wish harm onto anyone, for me, I just wanted to warn the Jedi about all that I have learned, but at many times I felt that it was not the right time and when I finally felt it was the right time, I wasn’t believed.  
“As many of you have undoubtedly heard, A Jedi Padawan was raped by Chancellor Palpatine, this is something that mustn’t be tolerated, you’ve all seen the video, the poor girl was in shock and unable to defend herself, she was sexually abused by a man old enough to be her grandfather, and not only that she was forced to go through this for 5 months, we need to 1:Contact the Jedi Council in order to get more information on this, and 2:Work with the republic senate in order to ensure this never happens again and with Chancellor Palpatine most likely being impeached due to his actions against Padawan Tano, and a new Chancellor is elected, we may need to merge with the Republic in order to vote on this, discussions are may open.”I finished the opening statements, almost immediately Mina Bonteri and Voe Atell stepped forward, I expected an argument to take place with Voe’s opposition to the Republic and rejoining them, but I was pleasantly surprised, “Despite my opposition to the Republic, I recognize the tragedy that has taken place and that, maybe, Chancellor Palpatine may be the reason that so many of us suffered at the hands of the Republic, if we can elect a good Chancellor, such as Senator Bonteri, Senator Amidala, Senator Organa, Senator Momtha, or Senator Kushi, then we can start on fishing out the corruption that lies in both senates.” Voe said, “While I appreciate the compliment, I always planned on withdrawing from both Senates after the war to raise my son, and especially after this, my son is the same age as Padawan Tano, and as soon as the merging is done, I am withdrawing, I will, however, say that you Senator Atell may be the key to doing that.” Mina said this is the first time they have ever agreed with each other.  
After their discussion, almost everyone was satisfied with the agreement, and those who weren’t, were quickly satisfied with some changes, and everyone agreed with everything that was put into place, with Voe and Mina being elected to go to the Republic Senate, and myself being elected to go the Jedi Council.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Mace.  
Me, Saesee, Ki-Adi, Eeth and Agen approached Chancellor Palpatine’s office with a multitude of clones, including the Coursaunt guard, the 187th, 21st, 41st and 30th battalions following behind us, when we got there, his gaurds met us.

“ Step aside.” Commander Fox growled, “After all that he has done for you, you dare to betray him.” One said, “ I don’t deal with rapists and pedophiles.” Commander Fox said raising his blaster and stunning them, we marched in there, Palpatine was sitting at his office, “ Chancellor Palpatine you are under arrest for the rape of Padawan Ahsoka Lydia Tano.” I said, as the clones surrounded him, “ YOU CAN’T DO THIS!” He yelled as he shot lightning at us, but he was quickly subdued by the clones.

‘ HE’S A SITH, DOOKU WAS TELLING THE TRUTH.’ I thought angerily as I stared at the cruel man who had taken the innocence of a 10 year old girl, who didn’t even know what sex is, has the temple doesn’t teach sex Ed until you are 16, I turn towards Ponds, “Put him in a cell until a later date when a trial can be held.”I said, “Sir, yes Sir.”He replied motioning for his troops to follow said orders.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Yoda.  
As soon as Ahsoka was situated in the Halls of Healing, and a rape kit was done, the present Council members headed towards the Council Chambers where we were met with Mace, Eeth, Ki-Adi, Saesee, and Agen, “How did it go?”Mace asked as he and the others sat down, “ Resisted treatment she did, scared she was.”I said looking out of the window and wondering if that sweet girl who loved to joke, play pranks and games would ever be the same, “That’s understandable, Palpatine is in custody and awaiting trial.”Saesee said from his seat, his head in his hands in mourning, “While fighting him, he sent sith lightning at us, we believe he is the master of Count Dooku.” Mace said he was about to say more when we got an incoming transmission, Mace answered the call.

“Greetings.”Dooku said, “Count Dooku, you better not have anything to do with Padawan Tano’s rape.” Obi-Wan growled, “I assure you, my grand-padawan, I knew nothing of what Sidious was doing to my great-great-grand-padawan, though I do believe I warned you about Sidious being in control of the Senate, I merely wish to inform you that The Confederacy is willing to merge with the Republic now that what may very well be the source of corruption in the Senate.”Dooku said, “And for what reason were you working with him?”Mace asked, “To gather information, by the time I had gathered enough to incriminate Sidious, it was too late as no one believed me when I tried, to be more specific when I told you, Obi-Wan, on genonsis about Sidious, you said it was impossible, I imagine you don’t believe that so much now.”He said shock filled the room.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Riyo.  
The meeting began pretty normally until the tempory Chancellor [Bail] was informed that an incoming transmission was coming in, when it did I saw Senator Bonteri and Senator Atell.  
“The Confederacy of Independence has been informed of what has happened to Padawan Ahsoka Lydia Tano, and by an overwhelming count, the Confederacy has decided to request to rejoin the Republic in order to ensure that no one else, Jedi or not, never suffers like that again.”Senator Bonteri said, “We will gladly accept that proposal Senator Bonteri and Senator Atell.”Bail said.


End file.
